


you say you know me (i don’t think so)

by 19920921



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demon Hunters, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19920921/pseuds/19920921
Summary: “Do you even know who he is?”Jongdae’s hope is gone. He’s been defeated. Suhø has completely cornered him this time. There’s no use in stopping it anymore. No use in hiding it. He knew the second he walked into their old meeting room that this would happen. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t afraid of it happening.“Or what he is?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time im posting my work in years! and my first time posting on here! also my first time really writing action! so sorry in advance, but i did my best;;
> 
> i hope you enjoy~

Jongdae feels his stomach drop the second they enter the abandoned meeting room. It doesn’t look abandoned with the long, round table still shining black, all chairs in place, and chandelier hanging in the center of the high ceiling. His comrades slowly settle in after, following Squad Leader Baekhyun's orders to stay on guard. Their guns are loaded and their swords unsheathed, ready to attack when their blonde leader makes the call. Jongdae plays his part too, gun cocked as they assemble in the all too _familiar_ room.

The salty scent of the ocean grows pungent and the low whistle of wind rings in Jongdae’s ears.

The floor to ceiling windows at the end of the room suddenly bust open, glass shattering everywhere. The harsh gust of wind causing the damage blinds them as they bring their arms up to shield themselves from any flying shards. The grunts and yells of his comrades feel like white noise to Jongdae, who is too distracted by the low growls and snarls from ahead of him. 

Their view clears only seconds after. Instead of the empty meeting chairs, the squad is now faced by a handful of demons at the other end of the room. Their leader sits at the center chair, smile smitten on his face, as his followers stand in line behind him.

Jongdae immediately recognizes Class 9 demon, Suhø, and Class 5 demon, Sëhun, stood right beside his ‘throne’. Baekhyun seems to recognize them as well, signing for them to hold back and not attack just yet. Fights against high class demons aren’t something to rush and unlike lower class ones, they don’t seem to attack first unless they have a clear reason to. Class 9, Suhø, isn’t the type to attack first. He’s more of a mind games kind of guy, so Baekhyun allows for the latter to address them first and set the tone before they carelessly begin an attack.

Suhø’s hair is a more vibrant red than usual, Jongdae notes. His signature horn look is still quite the sight, however. Jongdae eyes Sëhun. He’s still as obedient and attached to his _hyung_ as ever, so he doesn’t pose as much as a threat unless Suhø orders him to be.

Suhø suddenly gets up from his seat, smirking at the squad against him. Some members visibly jump at his movement, obviously never having faced such a high class demon before. The red haired demon then jumps onto the table with one swift movement, towering over everyone in the room as he scans their squad.

The pit in Jongdae’s stomach grows deeper.

Suhø makes eye contact with him, his blue eyes dilating and growing wide. He lets out a sharp, hysterical laugh at the discovery.

“Isn’t this interesting?” Suhø growls, voice harsh. Without warning, he rushes down to the other end of the table, practically face to face with Baekhyun’s blade. He stares Baekhyun up and down, eyes hungry, but not giving any indication of attacking. His blue eyes roll around to Jongdae again. Jongdae glares at him, a clear yet _useless_ warning. Baekhyun, noticing the demon’s distraction, quietly signals for the rest of the squad to attack once he does.

In one swift motion, Baekhyun begins his attack, his blade aiming straight for the neck. It all goes by so quick and before Baekhyun knows it, he’s been kicked in the stomach and kneeling on the floor in pain. He hears gunfire and screams all around him. Suhø seemed to predict his attack, already having his followers attack the rest of the squad the second Baekhyun moved a centimeter. Baekhyun composes himself a couple minutes after, confused as to why no one else has attacked him yet. He gets up, hands firm on the handle of his sword. A majority of their squad has lost the fight, but he can’t distract himself by mourning just yet.

He stops in his tracks, finally noticing the scene ahead of him.

Jongdae is facing Suhø atop the meeting table on his own. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow upon realizing that the younger no longer has his gun with him. A rush of worry runs up his spine at the carelessness. He makes a move to join them, but a gust of wind pushes him back. He grunts before getting up, now face to face with Class 5, Sëhun. The slender demon smirks at him before rushing forward and picking him up from the ground. Baekhyun is lifted into the arms of two other demons behind him that he didn’t notice were there till now. He glares as Sehun keeps his hold on his chin.

“Don’t worry.” Sëhun tells him, finger lifting the blonde’s chin up to look at him. “We haven’t been ordered to kill _you_ just yet.” He smiles. Baekhyun looks around him, all his comrades down, either seriously injured or dead. This was a deliberate attack from the demons. But for _what?_ “Just watch your precious.. Jongdae? Was it?” Sëhun laughs. “Is that the name he goes by now?” He raises a teasing eyebrow. Baekhyun’s face scrunches up. What did he mean by _that_?

  
  


Jongdae tries his best against Suhø. The older has always been physically stronger than him, but Jongdae’s never ending stamina doesn’t let him go down that easily. Suhø suddenly knees up into his stomach, laughing as Jongdae falls to his knees. He roughly steps down on his back, keeping him still with one foot as he bends down to greet him.

“It’s no fun playing half-assed like this.” He pouts. “Just let him out already. Before I _force_ him out of you.” Jongdae pushes up at full force, knocking Suhø off of him. His speed kicks up, quickly scrambling up and forcing Suhø down on the table with a hand to his neck before he could even get up.

“I could kill you this time, you know.” Jongdae’s face is centimeters away from Suhø’s smug one. Suhø sees a glint in the younger’s right eye. He smiles, pleased.

“You could kill _him,_ too.” Suhø gives him a shiteating grin. The light in his eyes go out at even the slightest mention of him. Jongdae’s face softens, grip against Suhø’s neck loosens, and eyes hesitate to look back. Suhø takes the distraction as a green light to punch him straight in the jaw, Jongdae collapsing to the side in a haze.

“Jongdae!” He hears Baekhyun yell out and it takes all of him to suppress his instincts.

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae takes a big hit, but isn’t able to do anything about it. Despite being demons, the things he’s hated his whole life, he has no choice but to listen to them and let them confine him for now, afraid of any more casualties if he doesn’t. However, while watching the fight, Baekhyun can’t help but think about how much stronger Jongdae seems to have gotten. Fighting a Class 9 demon with his fists only? Was he even human? Even Sëhun hinted at his name being different, like he changed it and Sëhun knew his real one. After all the years of knowing him, sharing all his secrets and fears with him, has Jongdae been keeping something from him? Baekhyun shakes his head, ridding them of such thoughts. No, this is just the demon playing mind games with him. He won’t give in.

  
  


“It didn’t have to be like this, you know,” Suhø growls as he gets up and smoothes out his fist from the punch. He hovers above Jongdae’s collapsed body. The corner of Jongdae’s lips are bleeding as he exhales heavily. “Instead you wanted to play _pretend_ with a human.” He spits.

It’s been five years, Jongdae suddenly realizes despite his lightheadedness. Five years since he met Baekhyun. Five years since he decided to watch over the older. Five years he’s spent trying to make up for his past.

  
  


Baekhyun stares at the back of Sëhun’s head. The demon seems more focused on the fight before him than on his own prisoner. The two demons on either side of Baekhyun don’t seem to have that much of a hold on him either. Their arms are wrapped around his, but their grips keeping him still have loosened after time. He tries to think this all the way through. Any false move might cause his death and in turn, Jongdae’s death.

Baekhyun has to be quick.

He reaches for his right pocket, catching the attention of one guard, but not the other, and without wasting a second he pulls out a small dagger he always keeps on him and stabs the demon in his lower abdomen. This causes their arms to unlink as well as the two other demons to realize what he’s up to. As the first demon doubles over in pain onto the ground, Baekhyun gets pulled back by the other. Baekhyun manages to attack first again, the rush of adrenaline and _need_ to help Jongdae boosting his reaction time as he stabs him in the neck with strength he didn’t even think he had. He catches himself off guard and blanks for a second before pulling the knife back out and stumbling on his feet. 

To his surprise, yet again, Sëhun hasn’t attacked him. He looks back at an unnerving neutral expression from the taller. Baekhyun stays on guard. He doesn’t know much about Sëhun so he isn’t sure if he’s genuinely unphased or if he’s just putting on an act. Baekhyun catches a glint in Sëhun’s eyes and before he knows it, he has the wind knocked out of him again. He coughs as he falls back onto the ground, his dagger flying out of his hands. He hears Sëhun sigh as he strides over, hovering over him.

“If it were my choice, I’d have killed you by now.” Sëhun glares, his dull blue eyes darker than before. Something must’ve ticked Sëhun off, since the next thing he does is grab Baekhyun by the back of his neck like a small pup before throwing him onto the long table. Baekhyun’s body tumbles across the sleek table. It takes him a moment to catch his breath and clear his vision. He clambers onto his elbows to get a better view of Jongdae’s collapsed body. He’s still alive, Baekhyun confirms and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Hyung!” Sëhun speaks up again, still standing at the end of the table, deciding not to join them on top. Suhø turns to him with a raised eyebrow, not forgetting to glance over Baekhyun’s body as he did. “I’m tired of keeping this human alive.” He whines more than growls. “Let’s just get this over with already.” Sëhun gestures at Jongdae. Suhø gets the hint, nodding at him in a silent signal before directing his eyes at Baekhyun.

“Knocking out two of my guards and annoying my dear, Hun.” He smirks, edging closer to the helpless boy. “Could be none other than Captain _Byun_ .” Baekhyun’s throat dries at the familiar title. “We were just talking about you, y’know. _Jongdae_ and I.” He tilts his head, gesturing at said boy behind him. Baekhyun tries not to look at his comrade’s lifeless body; tries not to show Suhø his weakness. “No need to worry about him.” Suhø can read right through him. “You see, _Jongdae_ and I go way back.” This, however, catches all of Baekhyun’s attention. Suhø turns away with a sly smile, now making his way back to where Jongdae lay.

He grabs a fistful of Jongdae’s hair, forcibly lifting him up until he sat up on his knees. Suhø kneels down behind him, hair still in his fist as he tilts Jongdae’s head to the side before pulling a bright red dagger out from his jacket and dragging its flat side against the younger’s neck. Baekhyun tries not to notice the way Jongdae’s face winces at the pain, the beads of sweat trailing down his face, or hard heaving of his chest.

“Come to think of it,” Suhø turns back to Baekhyun with a click of his tongue, taking the knife off of Jongdae’s neck in an almost break of character. “Do you even know him at all?” Suhø questions, seemingly genuine as he raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun. The blonde feels his stomach drop. Something doesn’t feel right.

“The _Kim Jongdae_ who stumbled into your life five years ago,”

The two have been through everything together. Baekhyun relied on Jongdae when he needed it most. He told him all his deepest secrets. Shared his nightmares and dreams with him. Cried on his shoulders during his lowest moments and laughed with him during his happiest. Kim Jongdae is his saving grace; his reason to keep fighting.

“did it ever occur to you that that _isn’t_ his real name?”

That’s impossible. They entered the academy and trained at the same time. Background checks were performed, fingerprinting, DNA samples, all of it. If there was something off about Jongdae, they’d all know it by now.

“Do you even know _who_ he is?”

Jongdae’s hope is gone. He’s been defeated. Suhø has completely cornered him this time. There’s no use in stopping it anymore. No use in hiding it. He knew the second he walked into their old meeting room that this would happen. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t afraid of it happening.

“Or _what_ he is?”

Suhø slashes the knife across the younger’s neck in one quick motion. Baekhyun can hear himself scream in protest, but it gets choked up once a swirl of flames surround the two. It blocks Baekhyun’s view completely, his eyes tearing up at the immense heat (or at least that’s what he’s blaming it on). He tries to yell out for Jongdae again, but is distracted by Sëhun tossing his sword at him from across the table. The taller only smirks at him, once again seeming to know more than he lets on. Baekhyun hesitates, but grabs his sword back, ready to fight whatever Suhø throws at him.

The low rumble of thunder runs chills up Baekhyun’s spine.

A sudden wave of water extinguishes the spiral of fire before splashing back against the table and waking Baekhyun up into the harsh reality that he wishes was just a dream.

“Show off,” He hears Suhø scoff. Jongdae seems to have disappeared, instead a guy with a red suit and short black hair stood next to Suhø. He can only see his back, so he can’t tell exactly _who_ Suhø has suddenly summoned, but nonetheless, Baekhyun ready’s his sword for a fight.

However, what Baekhyun doesn’t expect is for the red suited male to kick Suhø off the table in one powerful hit. Suhø smashes into the wall, breaking into the room next to them. Baekhyun turns his attention back to his attacker, now seeing his side profile.

His body stiffens. The face structure is oddly familiar. _Too familiar._ Almost exactly like the one he always snuck glances at during a boring college class.

  
  


“Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun stutters out, almost afraid to even ask. He stands up, hearing a snarky laugh from who he assumes is Sëhun behind him. The male before him doesn’t move to face him. Baekhyun lifts his chin higher, that same _need to help Jongdae_ boosting his confidence now. “Where is he?!” He yells, sword pointed. The mysterious figure only glances at him, his striking blue eye glinting at him. He tosses his head back, rolling it around once before his hands come up to crack it. He laughs, finally turning around to completely face Baekhyun.

Baekhyun freezes. He looks exactly like–

“Remember me, Baekhyun~?” He coos. The blonde stays silent. “No?” Baekhyun can’t see his face too well, he notes to excuse a _certain_ conclusion. “Maybe _this_ will remind you.” He brings his hand up and with a single point of his finger, a zap of lightning strikes down on the middle of the table. Baekhyun jumps, his knees growing weak.

His nightmares have come to life.

“Y-you’re Chën, aren’t you?” Anger boils in the pit of his stomach, but the voice that comes out is shaky and full of fear.

Class 9 demon, Chën.

“How’s mom and dad?” He laughs.

The same demon who killed his parents.

The anger explodes and Baekhyun starts rushing towards the demon. Chën does the same, but before Baekhyun can even swing his sword, the demon ducks and trips the captain. Baekhyun tumbles onto his stomach and Chën takes it as a chance to pin him down.

“Now, now, Baekhyun.” The demon’s voice is harsh and husky, but a hint of it sounds so goddamn familiar. “Weren’t you looking for someone?” Chën questions, his hand down against Baekhyun’s neck.

“Jongdae.” He spits out. “Where is he?”

Another sharp laugh echoes in his ears.

“Are you that in denial, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun suppresses it. Supressess every single thought, no matter how small. It’s impossible. He’d rather believe Jongdae to be dead than to be some… No. Baekhyun empties his thoughts once more.

“Just face it Baekhyun.” Chën’s voice is hushed, close to Baekhyun’s neck, breath heavy against his skin. “He’s right here.” He says before flipping Baekhyun over so that they’re face to face with each other.

It hits him like a bullet to the heart.

Jongdae’s warm brown left eye compared to Chën’s glaring blue right eye.

The curved corners of Jongdae’s lips tinted red with Chën’s blood.

Every single one of Jongdae’s moles and every sharp edge of Chën’s jaw and cheekbones.

He shouldn’t deny it anymore. He _can’t_ deny it anymore.

Jongdae is a _demon_ and despite all they’ve been through, Baekhyun’s sole job is to _kill_ demons. Especially the one who killed his own parents.

Baekhyun thrusts up into Chën in a surprise attack, his pocket dagger digging into the demon’s chest. Chën’s eyes grow wide before turning away from Baekhyun and pulling the dagger out. Baekhyun rushes back up onto his feet, all his feelings pushed aside as he takes hold of his sword again. He shuts his eyes, salty tears he didn’t even realize he was holding in escaping down his face as he swings directly into Chën’s neck, this time _without_ fail.

Chën yells out in pain, a rush of electricity filling his body. The purple shocks run across Baekhyun’s sword and connect with the blonde, sending similar shocks throughout his body. Baekhyun grunts in pain, letting go of his weapon and falling to his knees. Chën tears the sword out of his neck with a harsh growl. He’s nearly decapitated, yet he still has the strength to get back up. Baekhyun watches how stray zaps of lightning stitch Chën’s neck back together. _How in the hell is he supposed to fight this?_

“I’ll admit,” Chën coughs. “You have quite the balls to pull a quick one like that on me.” He laughs, finding this whole thing to be entertaining. Like its some game to him. “I guess it runs in your blood, huh?” 

This isn’t a game to Baekhyun.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Baekhyun growls under his breath as he rushes back up to his feet. He digs his hands into his lower cargo pants pockets and pulls out a set of butterfly knives. His specialty has always been in blades rather than guns and crossbows since they were easier to carry in bulk for when you lose one. They’re also easier to conceal for surprise attacks and more precise when in close combat.

Jongdae, however, already knows all of this. Knows all of Baekhyun’s strategies and tactics. All his habits and favorite places to aim for. Simply because he’s taught Baekhyun most of what he knows now.

Baekhyun looked up to him back then.

Chën smirks at the oncoming blonde before kneeing up into his stomach just at the right time. Blood spews out of Baekhyun’s mouth as he falls back down. The older still managed to stab him in the side, but it’s the equivalent of a mosquito bite for the demon as he takes out and tosses the knife to the side in one go. Chën doesn’t waste a second as he climbs on top of Baekhyun, holding him down with his weight.

“Now,” He breathes. “Is it time I add another _Byun_ to the collection?” He teases, voice husky and deep, sending chills down Baekhyun’s spine. He sounds nothing like Jongdae.

Jongdae’s sweet voice that would calm him down after another nightmare. The way he’d bust out into song to brighten his mood. His soft tone reassuring him that he’d done his best after getting scolded by higher ups.

Baekhyun wearily looks up into Jongdae’s left eye. His soft, chocolate brown eye.

“Jongdae.” He barely whispers. “Thank you for everything.”

A low rumble of laughter resonates above him.

“Jongdae?” He laughs louder. “Jongdae doesn’t exist anymore, Baekhyun!” He yells. “He’s gone! I’m the one in charge now!” He continues, suddenly defensive. A quiver trails his words. “It was all your fault, did you know that?” He takes hold of Baekhyun’s neck, the sudden attack making the blonde choke. “Jongdae’s _precious little feelings_ for the _poor little child_ I killed the parents of were so strong that he _fought_ his way out. Fought his way out of the underworld to protect _you,_ a dirty _human_ !” His grip grows tighter. “He suppressed his _true_ form and chased after you like some idiot. He was stupid for you, Baekhyun.” He growls as Baekhyun struggles to get the demons arms off of him. He wriggles and writhes around, gasping for even just a bit of air.

Chën forces it down. Suppresses his growing headache. He won’t let it happen again. Not for some fucking human again.

“Why did it have to be you?” Chën’s voice is shaky, on the verge of cracking. “The idiot,” He exhales, his grip seeming to loosen. Baekhyun coughs hard, regaining his consciousness. “Why did he have to fall in love with _you_?”

Baekhyun blinks back up at him, his mouth hanging open, face flushed, and chest heavy.

The blue in Chën’s eyes has lost its vibrant color. His face and demeanor is softer and less hostile than before. Small curls begin forming at the ends of his sleek hair.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun breaks the silence. The younger’s face scrunches up in pain. Baekhyun makes a move, reaching up for the younger, but Jongdae slaps his hand away. He instead reaches for his pocket and pulls out a small, black device. He stares down at Baekhyun with a hard to read expression as he presses the button. “What are–“

“It’s over, Baekhyun.” Jongdae gets off the older. Once up, he searches the table, leaning over when he finally finds what he’s looking for.

He twirls Baekhyun’s butterfly knife in his hands with a familiar glint in his eye.

“Jongdae, stop!” Baekhyun sits up. “I know this isn’t you! I know you can fight this!” Baekhyun pleads, not wanting to lose him again. Jongdae doesn’t respond, instead listening for the rustle of feet coming towards them from the outside.

Jongdae kicks Baekhyun back down, the door opening in sync with his changing blue eye. Baekhyun yells for him to stop, to get off of him, for him to at least _explain._

The cold blade barely touches the skin on Baekhyun’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” His voice cracks, eyes lining with small tears.

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae gets shot in the shoulder, falling off of him to the side. Before it even registers clearly, Baekhyun is pulled back by another pair of arms. He tries to yell out, but soon realizes its his own comrades from the main squad going in on Jongdae and capturing him. Baekhyun looks around the room, noticing Sëhun and Suhø’s long absence. _Jongdae planned this, didn’t he?_

  
  


“Allow me!” Baekhyun suddenly yells out, catching the attention of the squad’s captain. “Allow me to do the honour.” He raises a hand up, firm on his offer. “He’s the one who killed my parents, sir.” He reasons and the captain shortly nods his head.

He climbs back onto the table, eyeing Chën straight on. He’s completely defeated, allowing the others to tie him up without a fight. He doesn’t even look at Baekhyun when he stands right in front and kneels down to his level. Baekhyun grabs his face, forcing the demon to look at him. He tries to look past the dark blue of his eye; tries to look for a sign.

Chën looks deep into Baekhyun’s eyes. He could actually burn holes in the dumb blonde right now if he wanted, but its no use now. He’s done for. _The stupid brat doesn’t seem so stupid now, huh?_ Chën wants to laugh at it all.

After what feels like hours of just staring at each other, Baekhyun turns away. He leans to the side, taking his initial sword in hand, before nodding at his comrades. They get the hint, backing away from the two, but still remaining close incase something goes wrong.

Baekhyun looks back at Jongdae’s brown eye. He emits a warmth that calms Baekhyun’s heart, a stark contrast to Chën’s eye which emits a burning fire that boils Baekhyun’s blood. He revels in the way Jongdae makes him feel. Despite everything that has happened so far, Baekhyun still wants to help Jongdae, still wants to be by his side, still wants him to live.

The look he gives Jongdae is a look he’s always had to hide. A look he’s reserved for short, but sweet moments between the two. A look he doubts the younger has ever really noticed.

“I love you, Kim Jongdae.” He says just loud enough for the two of them to hear and no one else.

  
  


He gets up and swings at full force, completely decapitating Chën.

His own strength throws him off as he tumbles to the side. Salty tears hinder his view and all he can hear is muffled screams and the rumbling of thunder. It’s way too reminiscent to earlier when Jongdae transformed for the first time, way too reminiscent of his nightmares of his parents’ dying screams and Chën’s cracks of lightning that continue to haunt him. 

Baekhyun stays curled up, not realizing how hard he’s crying and screaming for it all to stop. Even when those same pair of hands drag him off the table, he continues to scream. He tries to shake them off, but it’s no use.

_He’s gone._

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun yells out, his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the tower of fire in the center of the room or the sparks of purple hitting every corner.

All he wants is Jongdae.

Jongdae will make him feel better.

Jongdae will tell him that everything’s okay.

Jongdae will hold him, whisper sweet nothings into his ear, and _love_ him.

All he needs is Jongdae.

Almost like a light, Baekhyun goes out. His comrades holding onto his sluggish, passed out body and dragging him out of the destroyed meeting room.


	2. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t expect to get this much support owo thank you and happy new year ~!

Jongdae can still hear it. The gunfire, the screams, the desperate cries. He can still feel the rumble under his feet and the electricity run up his spine. Nothing can make it go away now.

His plan has failed.

Jongdae kicks his blanket off of him, the room hot and uncomfortable. Beads of sweat line the sides of his face and neck. He can’t stop it; the headaches, the skin crawls, the harsh breathing. He wants it all to stop.

“Jongdae!”

He wakes with a literal shock running through his body. A small yelp from next to him startles him. He stares as the hands that shook him awake now retreat in pain. He slowly looks up before locking eyes with Baekhyun. His eyes are full of worry, glistening with small tears. Jongdae studies him some more. His hair is a tousled mess and he’s wearing thin pajamas.

“I-“ Jongdae stutters out, his mind still clouded and mouth growing dry. “I’m sorry.” He says, exasperated. His heart swells and without even realizing it, Jongdae is crying.

“H-hey!” Baekhyun is taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion. He quickly sits down beside him, hands instinctively going up to wipe away his tears. “It was just a static shock.” Baekhyun assures. “I’m fine! It’s nothing to be crying about.” He continues, but Jongdae only cries harder at the sheer innocence of the older. Jongdae’s hands are now over his face, the older resorting to rubbing his shoulders in hopes of calming down the younger.

They stay like that for a while. Jongdae’s sobs turning into short hiccups and heavy breaths. Baekhyun continues to soothe him, realizing this isn’t just about the static shock he gave him. He looks down at him with worried eyes. He can’t imagine what it must feel like for him to finally wake up after everything that’s happened.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae mutters. The older perks up at the sound. “Why did you do it?” He asks, a hand still over his eyes.

“Do what?” The blonde wonders. Jongdae lets out a shaky breath before wiping his eyes and finally looking up at the older. His eyes are still puffy and red, but his tears are dry against his cheekbones. Baekhyun hesitates to touch him again, his hands gone from his shoulder since he first spoke.

“Why did you say you loved me?” Jongdae asks specifically. Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the unexpected question, his fingers begin to fidget, his lips drying.

“Well,” He swallows before looking into the younger’s shiny eyes. “That’s because it’s true. I love you, Jongdae.” He answers with a flushed face. Jongdae’s eyes haven’t left him, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes and running down his face. This time Baekhyun does reach over to brush them away, his touch soft and gentle. “And because I knew it would save you.” He adds and Jongdae pushes him away again.

“You weren’t supposed to save me, Baekhyun.” He exhales, voice shaky. “You were supposed to kill me.” He shuts his eyes, refusing to look at the older’s falling expression.

“W-What are you talking about, Jongdae?”

“I planned this!” Jongdae sits up a little to quickly. His vision blurs, feeling lightheaded, but he soon recovers. “All of it,” He looks back down at his lap, continuing to ignore a worried Baekhyun. “I planned for you to kill me and you messed it all up!” He shoves his face into his hands again.

“You can’t actually believe that, Jongdae.” Baekhyun says, voice low. He doesn’t look at Jongdae, the two of them staring off and avoiding each other’s gaze. “You can’t actually believe a plan like that to work; for me to kill you,” He scoffs. “Can you?” He feels his eyes grow watery. The fact that Jongdae  _ wanted  _ to die. The way he orchestrated this whole battle for what? Just for his death? Baekhyun doesn’t want to believe it.

“I can.” Jongdae sniffles. Baekhyun turns to glance at him. His knees are up against his chest, his chin resting atop as he stares off with sad eyes. “I wanted you to kill Chën,” He admits, chest heavy. “Like I always promised you would.”

The room falls silent, the thick air drying their throats. Baekhyun tries to take it all in. Jongdae’s plan, his expected death, his promise.

“Is he not dead?” Baekhyun speaks up with a frail voice. He clears his throat. “Chën, I mean.” He adds to be certain. All the times he’s told Jongdae about him. He wonders what went on in his mind during those times. He’d always just assure him that he’d kill Chën, that he’d avenge his late parents and continue their legacy. But he knew. Jongdae knew Chën was there the whole time listening to Baekhyun’s pleas and cries to just kill him. Did it get to him? Did Baekhyun’s refusal to simply move on from the tragic event cause Jongdae’s suicidal plan?

“No.” Jongdae answers his question. “As long as I’m alive,” He lets out a shaky breath. “He’ll always be there, inside me.” His tears have run out, too tired to even cry anymore. He wishes Baekhyun would’ve just killed him without a word. So that they could both be at peace from the past. “Everything he’s done to you.” Jongdae speaks without thinking. “Everything he’s put you through,” His voice breaks just slightly, his chest tightening. He’s hurt Baekhyun for way too long now. “I was there. I-I put you through all of that.”

“Jongdae, stop.” Baekhyun cuts him off. He takes Jongdae by his shoulder and turns his body around to face him. Jongdae still refuses to look up into the older’s eyes, continuing to look down at his lap. Baekhyun takes one look at his frail friend, his tired eyes, and his downturned lips. It’s rare he ever sees Jongdae like this. He’s always been the one to comfort him, to put on a smile and think positively about even the worst things.

Baekhyun hugs him. He takes the younger’s head into his chest and just holds him. “I don’t blame you for anything he’s done, Jongdae.” He simply says and Jongdae finally wraps his arms around the older’s waist. He relishes in Baekhyun’s warm and secure embrace. He wishes they could stay like that forever, without any heavy burdens on their shoulders. “I’ve seen the two of you, fought the two of you,” Baekhyun moves back before taking Jongdae’s face in his and moving it up to finally face him. “And you’re  _ nothing _ like him.” He says with sincere eyes. “You’re the one who gave me the strength to keep going and to keep fighting my nightmares.” Jongdae searches Baekhyun’s glassy eyes. Of course his plan failed. He’s been blinded by hate for so long, he’s never even considered Baekhyun’s feelings to be true. “I wouldn’t even think of hurting Chën if I knew killing him would make me lose you, too.”

A rush runs up Jongdae’s body and without hesitating, he kisses Baekhyun. It’s a short kiss, a test kiss, as the younger still worries that this might all be some act. But rest assured, it isn’t as Baekhyun’s hand trails up to hold Jongdae’s face before he leans forward and kisses him again, this time for much longer.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae says once they part. Their hands are intertwined, Baekhyun soothing his nerves by rubbing his knuckles. “He’s a lot easier to control with you here.” He admits, tightening his grip on Baekhyun, afraid of letting him go. “Even when we were training, I was able to control him because you were there.” They smile fondly at each other, remembering all the good memories from back then. “That’s how demons work, you know.” Jongdae is cautious, but Baekhyun puts his free hand over theirs, comforting him even more. “No matter how much you both wanted to, you couldn’t kill each other. And no matter how much Chën wants to come out, he can’t when I’m with you. That’s because we are, at least in underworld rules, we’re,” Jongdae hesitates again. “ _ soulmates _ . W-We’re meant for each other.” His face flushes and his hand grows sweaty against Baekhyun’s. The older lets out a small laugh at his shy nature.

“I didn’t think demons would value love so much.” Baekhyun’s comments and Jongdae playfully slaps his shoulder.

“Well, it’s more important for half demons, I suppose.” He argues, but immediately gets solemn. “And when one falls in love with a human.”

“You  _ are _ human, Jongdae.” Baekhyun reminds. Jongdae’s eyes widen slightly, shocked at how Baekhyun caught on to his mistake so easily.

“Yeah, I know, I just,” He loses his train of thought. “It’s hard.” He swallows a bundle of nerves. “I know I’ve been living as one for years now, but I was raised demon and even when I came here I had demons threaten me which only made it harder to control Chën. It was all too much. It’s still all too much-”

“Shh,” Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s hand itching to move away, to hide his face, and run away from his fears. Baekhyun wonders if this is what it was like for Jongdae when he would calm him down after a nightmare. “It’s okay.” Baekhyun holds him again. “I’m here.” He reassures. After all Jongdae has helped him through, maybe it’s about time Baekhyun did the same for him.

“I’ll  _ always _ be here for you, Jongdae. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long;; been Super busy lately and i rewrote this like 3 different times since i wasn’t sure which direction to go lmao
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it !

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ~  
> (im open to writing an epilogue for this if people want me to ^^)


End file.
